


Три вещи

by 2Y5



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: Магнус предстает перед Алеком в не совсем привычном виде.Старалась избежать подробностей, которые бы делали акцент на сериальных персонажах или книжно-киношных, поэтому, надеюсь, и любителям книг тоже понравится ^___^





	Три вещи

**Author's Note:**

> Бахнуло что-то в голову после просмотра Хора, особенно 3 сезон 11 серия "Майкл".  
> Моя группа в вк, посвящённая творчеству и моей любви к слэшу http://vk.com/club134878952 ПОДАЛ ЗАЯВКУ - ОТКРОЙ ЛИЧКУ!!!
> 
> Вдохновлялась вот этим:  
> http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=8b95d2f8e83588bd2b4d9c55f5cb9eb4  
> http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=26ea7fffa5c4a16bea945328268b408d  
> http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=ca0140f8d14ba842270cfce760841a27 анимация

Алек толкнул дверь кафе примитивных, в котором они с Магнусом договорились встретиться, и вошел внутрь, принимаясь оглядываться.

Они с магом встречались уже больше полугода и около двух месяцев спали вместе, но раньше Бейн не приглашал его в подобные места. Нет, они ходили на свидания, а не только встречались в квартире Магнуса или в каком-нибудь клубе для низших существ, но вот в такое… обычное заведение тот пригласил его впервые.

Охотник все еще недоуменно оглядывался в поисках яркого костюма или стоящих дыбом волос в компании с броским макияжем, когда его окликнули. Обернувшись, Лайтвуд не поверил своим глазам, — Магнус был сам на себя не похож. Обычные джинсы, даже не драные, кожаная черная куртка, просто зачесанная набок челка и полное отсутствие косметики и даже простого блеска на губах. Единственным ярким пятном был какой-то молодежный принт на футболке под курткой, но это лишь больше сбивало Алека с толку, привыкшего к более восточному либо деловому стилю мага, разумеется, с поправками на яркую индивидуальность того. Очень яркую.

Все еще находясь немного в шоке, нефилим подсел к Бейну за столик, не в силах перестать таращиться.

— Магнус… Что?.. Ты?..

— Привет, Алек! — натянуто жизнерадостно ответствовал тот. — Как тебе мой новый имидж?

— Привет… — вспомнил о правилах приличия Лайтвуд. — Почему ты так одет? Что-то случилось? — Жизнь научила Алека, что от столь радикальных перемен не стоит ждать ничего хорошего. И без того мечущийся по сторонам взгляд мага стал совсем грустным.

— Тебе не нравится?

— Я… Магнус, я даже не знаю… Мне так непривычно видеть тебя таким… Зачем ты?.. — Бейн не дал парню договорить.

— Просто… Мы с тобой уже довольно долго встречаемся… И ты… Я подумал, может тебе так будет проще… — Слушать, как Верховный маг Бруклина, сам великолепный и ужасный Магнус Бейн заикается, было еще более непривычно. Все внутри Алека теперь буквально вопило об опасности. Твердо взяв Магнуса за руку, охотник сказал.

— Магнус, успокойся. Что бы ни случилось — мы со всем разберемся, хорошо? Разиэль, да я ради тебя даже у этого вампира… Сэма или как там его, помощи попрошу!

— Алек, нет! — Глаза Бейна расширились, а на губах появилась нежная, удивленная улыбка, которая, впрочем, слишком быстро погасла. — Я просто решил… На наших свиданиях ты всегда так смущаешься, вот я и подумал… что если…

— Что если ты станешь более обычным, мне будет спокойнее? — Теперь для Алека все встало на свои места: и внешний вид Магнуса, и его мечущийся взгляд, и неуверенность в словах и действиях.

Охотник давно понял, что тот образ, что маг для себя выбрал, был скорее броней, нежели чем-то еще. Как яркая раскраска рыбы для того, чтобы ее избегали хищники. За столько лет жизни, за столько потерь, за постоянную борьбу за свою жизнь и место в этом мире Магнус привык к этому и теперь, оставив привычные «доспехи», чувствовал себя голым в каком-то смысле.

— Порой, Магнус, мне кажется, что это тебе двадцать лет, а не мне. — Бейн наконец-то вернул все свое внимание нефилиму, перестав постоянно оглядываться. — Я стесняюсь не потому, что ты привлекаешь внимание всех и вся в зоне видимости, хотя, видят ангелы, мне хочется каждому глаза выцарапать, потому что только я имею право так на тебя смотреть. Мне неловко потому… что я тебя люблю. — Теперь была уже очередь мага ошарашено замереть, тем не менее с наслаждением наблюдая, как его нефилим в очередной раз заливается румянцем. — Я смущаюсь потому, что не привык к этому. Я думал, что я влюблен в Джейса, думал, что это будет вечно безответно, да и вообще ты прекрасно знаешь, что это было неправильно. Наши с тобой отношения тоже неправильные для Конклава, но мне плевать на это. В кои-то веки мне плевать на их законы, традиции, и это тоже ново для меня. И, поверь мне, последнее, что волнует меня сейчас — это твой внешний вид. Скорее это я не достоин находиться рядом с тобой, — наконец подняв взгляд от столешницы и посмотрев на любовника, закончил свою маленькую исповедь Алек. Повисла неловкая тишина, они все еще держались за руки, поэтому Магнус поспешил перевести тему разговора в более безопасное русло.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, мой драгоценный нефилим, и когда-нибудь я заставлю тебя поверить в то, что ты — самое прекрасное, что есть на всем белом свете. Но ты так и не ответил — как тебе мой новый образ?

— Ты всегда великолепен, Магнус, — с облегчением рассмеялся в ответ Лайтвуд. По прошествии времени они оба расслабились, и Бейн вновь принялся вести себя как обычно, даже без всего внешнего лоска привлекая к себе массу внимания. После ужина они пошли гулять по городу, и кучка малышей чуть не сбила отвлекшегося на свои рассуждения мага с ног, но нефилим вовремя успел перехватить партнера и прижать его к себе. После он смущенно улыбнулся, глядя в так близко к нему оказавшиеся янтарные глаза, но поймал себя на мысли о том, что совершенно не ощущает смущения, когда они продолжили путь, а охотник оставил свою руку свободно лежать на талии Магнуса.

Тот постоянно смешил его и смеялся сам, рассказывал про старинные здания, мимо которых они проходили, — когда и кем построено, и обязательно приправлял парой интересных историй о том или ином именитом жильце. Алек заметил, что теперь он привлекает к себе даже больше внимания, чем Бейн, из-за рун и стиля одежды, но совсем скоро выбросил это из головы, потому что маг тянул его куда-то за руку, бурно жестикулировал свободной и притягивал к себе все внимание влюбленного нефилима.

С таким Магнусом Александру казалось, что это скорее Бейн должен быть ведомым сегодня, поэтому остановив чистейший поток сознания, огляделся и увлек его в одну из боковых улочек. Несколько поворотов — и они вышли на улицу, которая находилась на значительном возвышении по отношению к остальному городскому ландшафту. Дальше все шло под уклон, и отсюда открывался чудеснейший вид, хотя сама улица выглядела не часто используемой — потертое заграждение в виде каменного заборчика высотой в полметра, провалившийся асфальт, пробивающиеся то тут, то там кустики и травинки.

Завороженный открывшимся зрелищем Магнус, недолго думая, вскочил на этот самый заборчик, взметая из-под подошв облачка пыли. Александр, памятуя о грациозности мага, остался чуть поодаль, не отвлекая внимания Бейна от раскинувшейся перед ними панорамы Нью-Йорка поздним вечером.

На фоне этих многочисленных огней, перемигивающихся и сверкающих в сгущающемся сумраке, точеная фигура Магнуса казалась Алеку поистине волшебной и без всего его привычного образа и синих искр на кончиках пальцев.

С зачарованной улыбкой Бейн повернулся к любовнику, одним взглядом благодаря его за то, что привел сюда. Охотник улыбнулся в ответ и подошел ближе. Маг оперся руками о его плечи, а нефилим приобнял за талию, когда тот спрыгнул с заграждения ему навстречу. В таком объятии они и замерли, каждый наслаждаясь и запоминая то, как отблески сверкают в глазах и оттеняют черты лица.

Потянувшись к Магнусу, Лайтвуд нежно поцеловал его, ощущая себя как никогда раскованно и расслаблено вне стен Института или квартиры Бейна.

Оставшийся вечер прошел идеально даже по их меркам, а, поверьте, сравнивать им было с чем, стоит вспомнить хотя бы тот случай, когда буквально за полчаса до назначенной встречи Алек умудрился столкнуться с четырьмя демонами. Нет, они даже его не задели, но вот одежда охотника после этого годилась только для свалки.

И даже на пути домой Лайтвуд постоянно ловил себя на желании быть еще ближе к Магнусу. Охотнику казалось, что без привычного антуража тот стал более… уязвимым? И теперь ему постоянно хотелось оградить мага от чего угодно, что могло случиться, будь то столкновение с демонами или просто неаккуратный толчок от прохожего.

Когда они пришли в квартиру Бейна, это ощущение только усилилось, дополняемое привычной аляпистой обстановкой. Не думая, что делает, Алек мягко обхватил Магнуса в объятия со спины, тихо сопя в затылок, а потом заставил развернуться. Отвел упавшую на глаза челку и поцеловал.

Маг и не думал сопротивляться, он прекрасно заметил поведение нефилима. Смена имиджа подействовала, хотя и не совсем так, как он на то рассчитывал. И теперь он отвечал, мягко, позволяя Алеку вести, диктовать свои правила.

По-прежнему не совсем контролируя себя, тот медленно ласкал непривычно покорного мага руками, избавляя его от одежды и направляя в сторону спальни.

Когда уже они оба обнаженные упали на постель, Лайтвуд понял, чего подсознательно желал весь этот вечер. Удобно устроившись между приглашающе раскинутых ног любовника, он принялся целовать нежную кожу, все еще смущаясь, но уже осмелев, оставляя на ней багровые знаки своего собственничества, в ответ на которые Бейн лишь негромко стонал, легко водя руками по телу нефилима, подставляя шею под укусы, выгибаясь от острой ласки сосков, ближе прижимаясь собственными бедрами к бедрам Алека.

Пока тот был занят выведением цепочки поцелуев на животе Магнуса, он быстро подхватил с прикроватного столика смазку, протягивая ее Лайтвуду.

— Ты позволишь мне?.. — поднял он на него глаза и тут же увидел необходимый тюбик и теплый, затуманенный поволокой возбуждения взгляд разнеженного Магнуса.

— Пожалуйста, Александр, — улыбнулся он в ответ и подался навстречу поцелую.

Для охотника это был первый подобный опыт, но он не хотел останавливаться. Да, Лайтвуд был не уверен в себе, в своих способностях, но был уверен в Магнусе, что тот всегда подскажет ему, направит. Именно поэтому Алек и позволил себе плыть по течению своих чувств сегодня, именно это и придало ему смелости.

Обильно смазав пальцы, он принялся готовить своего мага, сходя с ума от внутреннего жара того, попутно отвлекая, но больше дразня легкими прикосновениями языка и губ к пульсирующему возбужденному члену.

Когда в том уже было три пальца, маг буквально взмолился:

— Александр, пожалуйста… Я готов, ты нужен мне…

Словив его просящий взгляд, Алек больше не смог сдерживаться. Смазав себя, тихо прошипев от прикосновения к гиперчувствительной сейчас коже головки, он медленно одним толчком скользнул внутрь.

Бейн был восхитителен. Чувствовать его так… Алек думал, что сойдет с ума. Такой открытый, доверившийся, раскрывшийся перед ним внутри и снаружи, Магнус был… прекрасен. Сейчас он напоминал Лайтвуду ангела — такой же хрупкий, чистый в своих чувствах и помыслах, отдающий себя на его, Александра, волю…

Что-то темное теперь просыпалось уже в самом нефилиме. Неугасимое желание, жажда обладать, подчинить, взять, вознести на вершины блаженства, подарить удовольствие…

Аккуратные, осторожные поначалу толчки сменились более резкими, Магнус откинул голову, начиная стонать громче, и потянулся к себе. И как только его ладонь коснулась налитого ствола, Алек замер.

— Александр… Разиэль и все ангелы… Двигайся, ну пожалуйста, черт, Алек…

Не отвечая, Лайтвуд перехватил своими руками его руки за запястья и под непонимающим, совсем поплывшим взглядом мага завел их тому за голову, прижимая к постели сильной хваткой.

Взглянув в горящие глаза охотника, Магнус понял по одному только возбуждению, мешавшемуся в них со страстью и любовью, чего именно хочет от него его любовник, и, задушенно всхлипнув, выгнулся ему навстречу, принимаясь уже сам подмахивать ему.

Удерживая запястья Магнуса одной рукой, Алек опустил другую вниз и закинул одну ногу мага себе на плечо, раскрывая того сильнее, увеличивая темп толчков, чуть меняя угол проникновения и с голодным удовольствием наблюдая, как того всего перетряхнуло, когда головка с натягом прошлась по простате, попадая под лучшим углом. Александр оттягивал свой оргазм всеми способами, для него сейчас было самым важным довести до пика Магнуса, увидеть, как он больше не сможет ему сопротивляться, как сладкая волна пробежит по всему его телу, как глаза того закатятся, а из искусанных губ вылетит тихое «Александр…».

Бейн уже не мог контролировать себя: вся эта опека Алека, его собственническое поведение до и сейчас, эта его уверенность и властность, то, как он отпустил себя, явив на свет ту свою часть, что желает и берет желаемое — все это заставило Магнуса буквально отдаться на милость любовника. Если Александр хочет его, он его получит. Если Александр хочет, чтобы маг кончил только от его движений внутри — он с радостью подчинится.

Огненная волна уже набирала свои обороты в низу живота Бейна, когда Алек склонился к нему, глубоко поцеловал, начиная дрожать всем телом, а потом так нежно и беспомощно простонал прямо ему в губы «Магнус…», что тот больше не мог этого выносить и утонул в накатившем оргазме, ответно тихо выстанывая речитативом «Алек… сандр… Алек… Алек…», краем сознания все же чувствуя, как любовник изливается глубоко в нем, наполняя его своим семенем, помечая.

Придя в себя, он поймал настороженный и вновь смущенный взгляд Лайтвуда и не смог не улыбнуться.

— Магнус, как ты? Я не…

— О, да, мой дорогой нефилим. Ты нанес мне глубочайшую травму. — Бейн из последних сил сдерживал смех, глядя на уже перепуганного Алека. — Ты так долго скрывал от меня то, что окажешься потрясающим топом. Уверен, ты просто ленивая задница и хотел, чтобы только я делал всю основную работу, — уже открыто расхохотался Магнус, притягивая рассерженного Лайтвуда к себе и затыкая все его ворчание сладким поцелуем. — Ты был потрясающим, Александр, — уже тихо и серьезно добавил тот, смотря на то, как бравый охотник в тысячный раз заливается румянцем и пытается спрятать лицо в изгибе плеча любовника, и думая, что, сколько бы времени ни прошло, — ему никогда не надоест на это смотреть.

Горящий огонь, льющаяся вода и смущающийся Александр Лайтвуд.


End file.
